Loyalty over Love
by Miss Manic Dysfunction
Summary: So this is your choice... MarluxiaSaïxish, AUish, oneshot, character death. R&R, please. Rated for gore and some slash suggestions.


**Blah blah.**

**I'm done with my report, so I wrote this.**

**Everything is copyright Squeenix. I own nothing. I'm lame.

* * *

**

There was a knock upon the aged oak door that led into the Superior's room. The knocker was Marluxia, a man in his prime. He had an exact reason for being here, and hopefully he could complete his task without much hassle. He took a glance at the knife in his hand. A smile flicked across his pink-red lips. He slid the knife up his sleeve.

"Intrude," said a man from within.

The Graceful Assassin, as his friends knew him as, depressed the bronze door-handle. The studded door opened, swiftly and silently, as Marluxia must be while he filled his desires. He crossed the marble floor and took a glance around the Superior's room. If everything turned out right, this would all be his.

The Superior's study was a library, but more of the deranged vision of a library made by one that had seen one through a fish-eye lens. The shelves were all distorted, as were the books. The titles on the crooked spines were writ in every language known to man, and every language that wasn't. The chandelier hung above. It was a marvelous chandelier, made of pure silver with black onyx stones embedded in the metal. However, two things were wrong with the chandelier. For one, the chandelier hung upside down. For two, the candles on the chandelier burned with dark, cold flames. The room was over-all magnificent, and it only proved the Superior's high rank.

Marluxia paused a foot before the desk in which Xemnas was working at. He gave him a low, sweeping bow, the last one he ever intended to give again.

"What is your business here, XI?" The Superior was blunt. He wasn't in the mood for formalities and other useless babble.

The Assassin broke the gap between himself and the desk. He perched on the edge, running his fingers over the clean polished surface. "I was thinking…"

Xemnas cocked one of his silver brows. "Yes?" Amber eyes met deep blue ones. The gaze held.

Marluxia smirked. _Perfect_, he thought. _It should be a breeze from here…_

"What are we?" whispered the Assassin. He leaned over the desk, covering Xemnas's paper. He wrapped his arms ever-so-gently around the Superior's shoulders. He allowed the knife to slide out of his hands.

"I've told everyone a thousand times," he growled, though he was slightly flustered by Marluxia's advance. "It that's all you want, then you may leave."

"Really?" The Assassin's cloud-pink brows raised in mock surprise. "Are you sure you don't want to say your speech one last ti—"

There was a loud cracking sound. Marluxia's back arched. He gasped, lips in some sort of deranged smile. He dropped the knife. It made a gentle clinking on the marble floor.

"S-So this is your choice," he laughed, blood spilling from his mouth and onto Xemnas's desk. "L-loyalty over love, then?" The Assassin went numb and dropped to the floor, exhaling his last breath.

After a moment, Xemnas glanced at the knife, then at Marluxia's corpse (his dark-red blood was seeping over the floor; he winced at the thought of the stain it would make), and then at his savior.

"Saïx?"

There was no response from the berserker. It was a shocking sight to see him worked up about a kill. Normally, Saïx had little to no respect for life. Xemnas had seen the Luna Diviner slaughter innocents and walk away, blood on his grinning lips. This time, however, he looked as if he had just killed his mother. His golden eyes were wide and shining (there were most likely tears forming in them). His sword was soaked in Marluxia's blood, and Xemnas could see it trembling. His eyes were focused on everything and nothing.

"Saïx?" Xemnas repeated.

Saïx coughed, a few tears sliding down his cheek. "T-The traitor is dead," was all that he could say. Saïx then turned and left to wipe his lover's blood from his sword.

→.. End♥

* * *

**Mmmhmm.**

**Hope you loved.**

**R&R, please.**


End file.
